One Girls Dream, The Next Girls Nightmare
by IronHearts
Summary: This a story about Harry Potter and his twin sister.  Who gose out with Draco Malfoy and we all know how Harry and Ron will handle that.


**One Girls Dream, the Next Girls Nightmare**

**Chapter: 1**

One day at the Burrow there was a young woman named Ashley Dream Dragon Potter. She was a skinny, short girl with flaming red hair and greenish gray eyes. She was waiting for her best friend Lisa Weasley, Ron Weasley's twin sister. Ron was Ashley's twin brother Harry James Potter's best friend. Both the girls we're Slytherns so the joke around the Burrow was that they were the evil twins.

"Lisa would you hurry up" Ashley yelled up the stairs.

"I m coming, you can hold on a minute" Lisa yelled back down.

Lisa has long brown hair the only Weasley to not have red hair. She has brown eyes, she's tall and skinny. The two were going to Diargon Alley. When they got there they ran straight for the robe shop. As Ashley was trying on a black sparkly robe set, when the bell on the door rang.

"Well, well Potter don't you look good this year" came a voice she knew all to well, she turned and came face to face with a pair of bluish gray eyes that were like ice. It was Draco Malfoy, he had white blond hair that covered his eyes, he was tall, skinny and well build.

"Fuck off Malfoy" she said extremely annoyed with the young man in front of her. He just stared at her with that stupid smirk as he leant against the wall.

"Draco stop" she said looking upset.

"Stop what" he asked as his smirk intenced, he was definitely enjoying what he was doing to her.

"Looking at me like that, you're driving me crazy" Ashley said annoyed, Draco looked shocked at what she said then his shock turned to a smirk.

"No, I don't think I will" Draco said pushing off the wall "It's a good thing that I drive you crazy" he said walking towards them.

"Malfoy leave her alone" Lisa said her Weasley temper rising. Draco turned and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Shut it Weasley this has nothing to do with you" Draco said as coldly as humanly possible.

"Draco come over here and try on these nice emerald green robes" his mother said poking her head out of the next isle.

He leant closer to Ashley and said "I'll be seeing you soon, you can be sure of that" then he went over to his mother.

Lisa and Ashley left the robe shop with there new robes. Ashley was vary confused, why was Draco always doing stuff like that to her and why did he show up everywhere she did.

They went to many different shops and didn't buy anything but Ashley walked out of a magical pet shop with a cage that held a peculiars cat, it had feathered wings like an angel. He was white with orange strips. She wanted to give him a name that suited his personality and he kept trying to escape so she called him sly. Since both of the girls had already bought all the stuff that the needed for school there was no need for them to stay in Diargon Alley, so they flooed back to the Burrow.

When they got back they ran up to Lisa's bedroom to put their stuff away. When they were done they went outside to find the others. When they got into the back yard the boys and Ginny were playing Quidditch well Hermione was reading a book at the side lines under a big willow tree.

"Hey guys, we're back, did you miss us" Ashley asked smiling at them as they landed there brooms.

"Of course Ron missed you Ash" Fred said wiping the smile off Ashley's face as Ron turned bright red, putting his hand over Fred's mouth as George laughed beside him.

"Shut it Fred before I tell a certain someone how you feel about her" Ron said indicating Hermione. Fred shut right up and walked away.

"Ron, what was Fred talking about" Ashleyasked looking at a very embarrassed Ron Weasley.

"Can I talk to you about it alone please" Ron asked looking nervous now.

"Sure" Ashley said looking nervous herself. Ron took her hand and led her into the busses behind the Burrow. Once they were out of site he pushed her up against a tree and started kissing her. Ashley was really shocked at his boldness and pushed him away looking rather upset.

"Ron I thought you wanted to talk" Ashley said coldly.

"I do, I just couldn't help myself" he said looking shocked at his own actions.

"What is going on, you're really confusing me right now" Ashley said getting scared.

"You really haven't noticed that im always hanging around you, and that I stare at you hoping you'd notice me" Ron asked not to sure of himself, he had this lustful look in his eyes that made her shiver.

"I didn't realize that's what you were trying to do, I thought you were trying to get under mine and Lisa's skin" Ashley said hoping he'd believe her because she had noticed.

"Then I m going to kill Fred" Ron said looking lived.

"Well then can I have you" Ron asked hopefully then clapped a hand over his mouth shocked at what he'd just said out loud.

"I m not really looking for a boyfriend, but when I am you'll be the first to know" Ashley said smiling up at him, he was very cute but he was Harry's best friend and she thought that was wrong.

"Ok but can we still kiss and stuff, I swear I wouldn't tell a soul" he said looking as he'd love nothing more then to rip her clothes off right there.

"Oh, you mean friends with benefits, I guess it could be fun" Ashley said not to sure what she was getting herself into but hey it could be fun. She grabbed him and pushed him up agenst the tree; he laughed and started kissing her neck. She bit his shoulder softly; Ron gasped and moaned into her neck. Ron started to take off her robe; Ashley realized what she was doing.

"Ron not here what if they come looking for us" Ashley said getting scared of what Harry would do to Ron if he found them.

"Ok I guess your right" he said putting her robe back on looking a little disappointed. He took her hand and walked back. When they reached the yard Ashley dropped Ron's hand when she saw Harry talking to Lisa, Hermione and Ginny when he looked up.

"Hey Ron, what happened to your shoulder its all red" Harry could see the bite clearly because Ron was wearing a sleeveless shirt.

"Oh, that I fell down is all" Ron said trying to cover it up as his face turned as red as his hair. Harry looked at him weird but dropped it.

"Hey what the bloody hell is that" George asked as Sly walked out of the Burrow.

"He's a winged cat, what's it look like" Ashley said as she picked him up.

"Where'd you get it" Harry asked.

"Diargon Alley" Ashley said as if it was obvious.

"Dinner" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen door.

At 10:00 pm they went to there rooms to go to bed. As they were in bed Lisa turned to Ashley with a big smile.

"So Ash, what did Ron want to talk about" Lisa asked smiling as if she already knew.

"You're brother really, I mean really likes me" Ashley said embarrassed.

"Tell me something I don't know" Lisa said smirking.

"You knew and you never told me" Ashley was shocked.

"Thought you knew, so what did you say to him" Lisa asked curious.

"I told him I wasn't looking for a boyfriend" Ashley said feeling sorry for Ron.

"How'd he take it" Lisa asked as if she had no care in the world.

"Very well" Ashley said and they went to bed.


End file.
